Boys of Fall
by emyraldfyre
Summary: 17 year old Sookis Stackhouse has just entered her senior year of high school and she is tired of her image. All she wants for this special year is to make it memorable...and possibly catch the eye of one Eric Northman. And with a new found friend, that may be possible. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my new story. It is going to be a loooong one, even though this chapter is short lol. I hope you all like it! Also I may need some help along the way. I am making it a teenage high school story to start with, but I was home schooled so I may need help from any willing parties when it comes to discriptions or anything else having to do with public high schools lol. Anyways, let me know!**

**SPOV- Year 2000**

The humidity was killing me. I sat on the bench waiting for the school bus and reading one of my favorite books by my all-time favorite author, Anne Rice. The August heat was causing me to be drenched in sweat.

It was the end of my first day of my senior year. My mother says this is supposed to be the best year of my life, but to be honest; it's not much different than my last three years. Everybody else still had their clicks, while I still had my almost microscopic group of friends. My brother Jason, who had graduated a couple years prior, was the charismatic one, the charming one, while I was the bookworm, the nerd. I was the one that everyone came to if they needed help with a project or bringing up a grade so they could continue playing the sports they were so infatuated with.

I skillfully ignored the ruckus of the other students around me. I knew them all by name; John Quinn, Godric Godfrey, Jake Purifoy, Eric Northman, but I could bet they didn't even know my last name.

I sigh as I slide my bookmarker in and prepare for the approaching bus. As I start to step forward, I feel something shove against my ankle and I lose my balance. I shriek as I see the ground coming towards me. I prepare for impact before I feel someone's arm grab at my waist.

"Herveaux, didn't your mother ever tell you to play nice?" came a soft voice. I righted myself to see Godric's smiling face. "Are you alright?"

I can only find it in myself to nod before turning to see the bane of my existence, Alcide Herveaux. Ever since we were little, the bastard has been picking on me. Before Jason left, he was able to keep Alcide at bay but the last couple years without him….well no such luck.

"What do you want Alcide?" I say as I throw him my nastiest glare.

He just smirks at me. "Well, well, Stackhouse, you've grown up this summer." He eyes me like I'm some prized steak.

I make a fake gagging sound and roll my eyes. This seems to cause Godric to laugh hysterically. Alcide narrows his eyes.

"You better watch it, Godfrey. I don't do well with dumbshit people." He stepped closer to Godric and me.

Suddenly a hand reached out and shoved Alcide's shoulder. I looked and saw Eric Northman scowling at the giant dark hairy man.

"Back off, Herveaux, I don't do well with threats to mine." He said in a quiet but scary tone.

Alcide seemed to think about it before he looked right at me. "This ain't over, Stackhouse." He says before he walks away.

Well, that's a great way to start off the year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is so long coming. I had a death in the family, and it seemed as though my muse died with him. But I figured I can't stay depressed forever, so I have worked continuously this past week and have come up with this and another story! Hope you all enjoy! Ciao for now! **

**SPOV**

I sigh as I plop down in the bus seat. I stare out the window at the familiar scenery; the same trees and, hills, and old dirt roads I had grown up with.

Time for day two, hopefully it would be better than yesterday.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting and staring when I felt movement on the seat beside me. I snapped my head around, not knowing who to expect, and was met with beautiful, smiling hazel eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Stackhouse." Godric said cheerfully as he tossed his bag onto the floor beneath him. I saw Eric Northman and a young pretty blonde girl I recognized as Pam Ravenscroft making themselves comfortable on the bench seats across from us.

"Um…hello?" I wasn't sure how to handle this situation but I got the feeling that that wasn't exactly the right response.

Godric however just chuckled and smiled. "I'm sorry, how rude of me." He puts his hand out in front of me and waits. "My name is Godric Godfrey. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I shake his hand, but stay silent because apparently this morning the cat got my tongue. When I finally am able to speak, I seem to have developed a stuttering problem. "I…I um…I know who you are….Godric."

He just continues to smile at me, and laughs. "Of course, I am sure we have seen each other around."

One thing I have noticed about Godric over the years of going to school together, is that unlike a lot of the other stereotypical popular people at our school, he is not self-centered. I have seen him volunteer in the cafeteria at school, with a smile on his friendly face, and I know for a fact he has been dating the same girl, Sophie-Ann Leclerq, all throughout high school.

I don't really know what's going on so I dumbly nod my head. Godric looks over his shoulder.

"Have you met my brother and sister? Eric Northman and Pamela Ravenscroft?"

I shake my head as I look over his should at the two in question. Pam waves her fingers while Eric just nods his head in my direction. They go back to whispering to each other and ignoring me, but Godric keeps talking to me. After a few minutes I lean closer to him as to not be overheard and whisper in his ear.

"Why are you talking to me?"

His eyes widen a little in surprise and he seems to think about it for a second before responding. "Do you not want to talk to me? I didn't mean to be rude."

He seemed legitimately remorseful and I felt stupid, so I start shaking my head and waving my hands out in front of me, all the while a blush creeping up my neck.

"No, no, no! It's not that! I just…I am not usually the type of person that…you know, you and your friends would want to talk to."

He seemed to mull this response over. "Would you like to be that type of person?"

My breath hitched in my throat. Did I want to be that person? That person that wasn't invisible? That person that people would look at and smile, or think back on the years they spent in school with me and laugh at the memories we made?

The answer was simple.

"Yes, yes I do." I whispered almost so quietly that I was certain that he didn't hear me. But the fact that his smile widened into almost skull splitting proportions suggested otherwise.

"Then please, allow us to introduce you around." He said as the bus came to a stop in front of the school. He stood and motioned for me to follow, and as I did so I felt someone watching me. I turned slightly to see the vibrant blue eyes of Eric Northman watching me with a paralyzing intensity.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"So this is Quinn, and Jake, and Sophie-Ann. That there is Isabel and you've already met Eric and Pamela…Ah! And Rasul!" Godric was really having fun with showing me off to his friends.

They all seemed nice enough. Sophie-Ann actually greeted me with a hug and a cheek kiss.

"You are just so adorable!" she said when I started to blush. She moved to Godric's side and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Sookie is a little on the shy side, Annie." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

I stood there, feeling kind of awkward, before Sophie-Ann looked back at me and smiled again.

"I get the feeling we are going to be great friends, Sookie." Her emerald eyes shimmered with her honesty and tenderness. I couldn't help but beam at her in return.

Jake came to stand next to me and put his arm on my shoulder. "It's going to be a fun year, Stackhouse!" he practically screamed to the entire school. I couldn't help but laugh.

Next thing I knew, Sophie-Ann was wrapping her arm around my waist and pulled me away from the others.

"Come on, Sookie, I believe our lockers are close to each other." She said gleefully as she blew Godric a kiss over her shoulder.

As we walked to our lockers, she told me about seemingly everything; from her brother, Andre, to her parents, to her going to LSU for a degree in Interior Design. I couldn't believe that I was walking through the halls of my school, arm-in-arm, with Sophie-Ann; and from the looks other people were giving us, neither could they.

"So, Sookie, tell me about you. If I recall correctly, you are Jason's little sister right?" she said as we got to our lockers, her on the opposite side of the hall from mine.

"Yup, did you know my brother?" I was internally cringing, and praying that he hadn't offended her, or Godric.

Sophie-Ann chuckled as she grabbed some things and slammed her locker shut. "Oh yes, he was quiet…the big dog, for lack of better term."

I could only snort in response. Jason definitely thought he was the big man on campus; QB1, ladies' man, all around golden boy.

Sophie-Ann laughed and continued telling me about everything under the sun. I was looking around us as I listened to her and noticed my friends Tara Thornton and Lafayette Reynolds watching us in amazement. Lafayette raised his hands in question and I shrugged my shoulders slightly in response. He probably knew as much about this as I did.

"Are those your friends?" Sophie-Ann asked suddenly snapping me out of my daze.

I expertly nodded my head again.

Sophie-Ann walked herself over to my two best friends to introduce herself. They both seemed unbelieving that this wasn't some sort of weird practical joke, or dream we had been sharing. But Sophie-Ann embraced us all the same and treated us as though we had all always been friends.

Tara and I had been best friends growing up, and we were like two sides of the same coin. Different in every way possible. I was physically fair, while she was darker. She was blunt, and wouldn't put up with anyone's bull, whereas I had the regular problem of letting people use me as their doormat, wiping their shit covered shoes all over me.

Lafayette I had met just a couple years prior. He was older than we were, closer to my brother in age than myself, but as the only openly gay man in our little Southern parish, he got bullied a lot. So he had eventually stopped coming to school. And now, instead of being in some college dorm, drunk as a skunk, he was finishing high school with his cousin and her best friend. Or as he affectionately called us, his favorite bitches.

As the bell rang, we all slowly and depressingly made our way to our classes.

"Oh! You three should come to Godric's parent's end of the year barbeque this weekend! It'll be a blast!" Sophie-Ann sang as she pranced off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went by very quickly, between school and bringing all my new friends over to show them around my parent's property. By no time at all, it was Saturday afternoon, and my Mom was shuffling me out the door with a casserole.

"Now, Sookie, you remember your manners while over there today, alright?" she kept saying as she drove me towards Godric's house.

"Of course, Mama, I remember; clean when needed, offer to do dishes after dinner, always make myself useful." She smiled at my recital of the rules.

My Mama and I have never been extremely close, but I love her dearly.

We drive for about twenty more minutes before pulling up to a very large house on the outskirts of town. The front yard seems to go on forever, and the house itself is beautiful. It is a four story brick colonial house with white trim around the windows and roof and a side garage.

Mama drives up the long driveway as I just stare at the house. As we get closer to the garage, I spy Godric, Sophie-Ann and Eric standing next to a candy red Corvette that I recognize as Eric's.

I hear Sophie-Ann squeal with delight as Mama pulls to a stop. As I unstrap my seatbelt, my door is opened for me and a hand is gently held out for me. I look up half expecting Godric, when I meet Eric's startling blue eyes. I take his hand as I slowly climb out of the car, seemingly hypnotized by Eric's intense gaze.

"Dad, she's here!" I hear Godric yell out and it snaps me out of my trance. I thank Eric as Sophie-Ann comes over to hug me and kiss my cheeks. Godric comes next following suit.

"Tara and Lafayette aren't here yet, should be any minute though." He says with a huge smile. I could hear a loud racket coming from inside the house and then two men came out of the open garage door.

Both of the men were shorter, one was older and had thin brown hair and the younger one had a dark complexion and longer curl dark brown, almost black hair.

"Hello, and welcome to our home!" exclaimed the older man. He came over and hugged both Mama and I, and then the second man did as well with a large smile.

"I am Russell Edgington and this is my husband, Talbot." He said as he held the handsome man with an arm around the shoulder. He looked at me and smiled excitedly. "And you must be the illustrious Miss Stackhouse."

I couldn't help but smile back at this happy, kind man. "Yes, I am. I hope Godric has told you only good things about me."

He bit out a chuckle. "Yes, Godric most certainly has." He threw a side look at Eric before looking back at my mother. "And from the looks of it, this simply must be your mother. I can see where you get your beauty from, Sookie." He says as he shakes my Mama's hand.

She giggles, my Mama actually giggles at Mr. Edgington. It's almost comical.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Edgington. It's truly a pleasure. I was just dropping off Sookie and this chicken and rice casserole." She opens the lid of the Pyrex dish and Mr. Edgington took a big whiff and closed his eyes.

"Oh, Mrs. Stackhouse, that smells absolutely heavenly!" he wraps his arm around Mama's shoulders now. "Now, it is absolute nonsense that you should be leaving! The more the merrier, please stay for dinner."

"Oh, I really shouldn't." she says but she is already walking into the house with the two Mr. Edgingtons.

I chuckle to myself and then I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I turn to see Eric looking at me and I feel a shiver go down my spine. He smiles slightly at me.

"Can I show you around a little, Sookie?" he asks quietly, a beautiful spark in his bright blue eyes.

Now it was my turn to smile. "I would love that." I whisper as he holds out his arm for me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The house was huge; it had ten bedrooms and twelve bathrooms, a huge library and multiple sitting rooms. And as Eric should me around, he told me more about his family.

The Mr. Edgingtons had been together for twenty years and in the time had acquired a vast amount of money from Russell's job as a high-class attorney and Talbot's job as an interior decorator to the rich. They had traveled the world, and that was in fact how they had come to bring Godric, Eric, and Pamela into their family.

Godric's mother had been a drug addict, and had died in an alleyway in Copenhagen while they were on a visit. According to Eric, she had Godric with her at the time and while the Edgingtons were out for a walk one evening they came across him crying on the street. When the authorities couldn't find any living family members, Russell and Talbot decided they wanted to take care of the sad boy, and had stated they would pay whatever amount it would take.

And then on a trip to Sweden about six months later, they had met Eric, whose parents had died in a car accident when he was little, and some other fosterlings in a park. Eric and Godric got on so well, that the same night Russell and Talbot had done the same thing; decided their family wouldn't be the same without the little toe-headed lanky boy. And then a couple years later, they decided they wanted a daughter, and after a lot of research, they found a picture of Pamela in a London foster home and flew their family of four out there to meet her. According to Eric, it was love at first sight.

I couldn't believe how generous and loving the Edgingtons were, and I voiced that to Eric.

He just smiled. "Yeah, those two are different animals all together."


End file.
